


If You Were To Look Up

by chronologicalimplosion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many facets to Sollux and Roxy both, and what exactly they have between them is hard to define.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were To Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HSO Bonus Round 1 prompt:
> 
> Sollux<3<3Roxy, Dictionary/Poetry
> 
> I am a _really_ big fan of how it came out.

Meeting _(n)_  
1\. A smile of teeth like broken glass, esp. when beside her broken veneer.  
2\. A drunken giggle, growing grotesque in the air and echoing in his head until it becomes imagined offense.  
3\. It's supposed to be a professional interaction for a professional conference. In modern usage, it's not.

First _(adj)_  
1\. A correct-but-wrong impression.  
 _(Noun phrases)_  
1\. First words  
a) "Why the fuck are you laughing?"  
b) "Because I'm having fun. You should try it some time."  
2\. First date  
a) An impossibly unlikely occurrence, like that of a cherub falling in love or any one instance of a universe winning the game.  
b) Where her dress is made of dainty flower petals, her words are made of ice, and her mind is made of booze.  
c) An even rarer occurrence in light of the fun he has.  
3\. First kiss  
a) Starting messily and angrily, passion and unrestrained beasts and lips and teeth colliding.  
b) Softening slowly as they grow together, as the flashing, explosive need for contact subsides and the slower, lazier creek-desire to explore takes over.  
c) A good hour spent with hardly a break for air.  
4\. First time  
a) Where she--alternatively a burning, scarring, blazing fire and a slow, loving, healing caress of water--and he--very much the same--meet in full.  
b) A long-awaited event.  
c) Fantastic. Awkward, but fantastic.

Love _(n)_  
1a. The long quiet while she sits and codes and he sits and codes and they're in the same room doing the same thing but might as well be universes apart.  
1b. The harmony in said silence.  
2a. His insistences that she not drink herself away and understanding patience while she does so anyway.  
2b. The way he carries her back to bed, expecting and taking nothing from her in her weakness, and then grumpily nurses the hangover in the morning.  
3\. Her genuinely enraged, tearing-down shouts as she stands up for him, no matter how many times she had said the insult herself.  
 _(v)_  
1\. A feeling or action found between sheets, as in "I love you."  
2\. A feeling or action expressed in private moments of excitement or strong impression, as in "I love you!"

Hate _(n)_  
1a. Fights and screaming matches and two infinitely stubborn souls meeting, never giving in so long as all the other does is charge in guns blazing.  
1b. The inevitability that that is all the other will do.  
2a. Her continual insults to everything about him, ostentatiously playful but meant to tear him down.  
2b. The simmering inside of him as he can't strangle out a response.  
3a. His occasional-often-rare sabotage.  
3b. Her unbridled rage in response.  
 _(v)_  
1\. A feeling or action expressed in public, as in "I hate you."  
2\. A feeling or action found suddenly, sporadically, and passionately in barely-private places and vigorous, violent contact, as in "I hate you!"

Trust _(n)_  
1a. Roxy Lalonde and Sollux Captor.  
1b. Something they will have between them no matter what else changes.


End file.
